happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Divine Intervention
Divine Intervention (Pt. 1) is the first Flash game Jim Bonacci made. It was released on October 23rd, 2003 on many websites including Newgrounds, Kongregate, and TJF. The game was a major hit in the Flash gaming world, but received heavy criticism, as seen in the "Mail" section of Jim's old site.http://web.archive.org/web/20050930222349/http://user.xentar.com/jim/ It also inspired many people to make their own games. Divine Intervention is the only game other than Happy Wheels on Total Jerkface that Jim Bonacci has made so far. Gameplay You're a priest in a small city that is being haunted by demons. You have been chosen by the Lord to get rid of them. First, a little possessed boy is about to kill you, but by shooting it 3 times quickly enough, he will die and you can progress. Then, a little girl holding a sai in each hand will run up towards you and attempt to stab you, but same with the boy, shoot it 3 times to kill it. After that, a man will walk towards you and try to rip your arm off (or if the arm got shot off, will knock you down and crush your head). Shoot the man's torso or head 10 times, or shoot both of his legs off with the shotgun (acquired later on) to kill it. Afterwards, a kid waving his hand and holding an uzi will say "Sir, over here! Look what I found! It can help you." When you walk up to him, you will automatically grab the gun. You can actually shoot him, but if you do, a huge "X" will flash and a buzzer will sound, telling you that you should have not done that. However, this does not affect the story in any way. In the next section, there will be a girl, a man, and a boy waiting for you. If you walk close enough, they will spawn. After them, there will be a new enemy, there is a rotating circle with a star in it, and, when you walk too close to it, an evil priest will appear. When he points at you, he will use his laser attack that you must duck under. When he points at the ground, he will launch a "star" that will land and skim across the ground. If that happens, you must jump over it to avoid it. To kill him, shoot off his shield, then shoot his body or head until he falls on his back. Next, there is another boy holding a shotgun and waving his hand. He will say the same quote he did when he found the uzi. But if you walk too close, a girl will run up to you. The third section includes a man, a boy, and a girl. Then more boys and girls will spawn. Another evil priest will appear and do the same attacks he did in the last section. The fourth section includes another man and the same boy and girl. Another evil priest will show up, but this will also make the boy appear unexpectedly. Afterwards, there is a trash can. When you walk up to it, a possessed old man will throw the lid at your head, slicing it off, so you must duck to avoid it. It is optional to shoot the old man, but if you shoot his head off with the shotgun, he will somehow say "SHOT ME RIGHT IN THE MOUTH!". Another boy and girl will spawn. In the last section, a pink demon boss, nicknamed Pink Fag, will fly down to the ground. He will do one of the 4 attacks against you (not counting the one where he grabs you and chomps your head off if you walk too close to him). He will either spit out a red hopping blob that you must jump over, breathe fire that you must duck under, fly for a bit and swoop down to grab you (duck to avoid it), or point at you and lightning will strike on your head (to avoid it, shoot his head before that happens). When Pink Fag is attacking (except when he is swooping down at you), shoot his head with the shotgun. After you kill him by shooting him in the head 5 times, you'll travel down to the subway where you find a little demon girl eating a dead body. She looks at the "camera", then she notices the priest, then the game then ends with, "To Be Continued?" meaning that it is unknown if Jim will create a part two since he is so busy with Happy Wheels and the Happy Wheels sequel. Trivia *One misconception is that some users believe that the Pink Demon (shown above), is the same character as the Total Jerkface Monster, which it is not. *It is very difficult to beat the start of the game, because the fast little boy demon (possibly Irresponsible Dad's son) will run at you very quickly and then jump on you and rip your head off if you do not shoot him in time. This was due to the game running at a slower frame rate back when Jim initially made it. *Excluding the evil priest and the pink demon, the man has two attacks in which when his right arm is amputated, it will headbutt the player, and leaps on it, stomping the priest/player's head, and the common in which rips the priest's left arm and throw it at his chest/heart. *The priest's mouth seem to change whenever he is about to be killed (excluding instant death attacks). *The old man makes an appearance in Happy Wheels who is known as Wheelchair Guy. *The music stops when you reach the end of the game (or if the music is the regular music when you are shooting those smaller demons, the music will stop when you reach the demon boss.) *At the end of the game, clicking on Joe Bonacci or Mike Magill will play a sound. *When you shoot the old man's head until it explodes, he will somehow talk even though he just lost his head. *Jim changes the Happy Wheels banner, but never the Divine Intervention banner. *Jim has once "updated" the game. The update runs the game with a faster frame rate as well as slightly different font for text. Because of this, the boy that waves his hand doesn't talk in sync. * Glitches *The priest can be cloned after it has been killed, this occurs commonly when encountering the evil priest along with the other queues of demons (specifically in which you are killed by a demon while the evil priest is about to perform its laser attack) *The priest can stay in the air after he has died. Jump when an evil priest is about to do his laser attack that you must duck and you will stay in the air while dying. With the pink demon, right before he does his lightning attack, jump and you'll stay in the air after you've died. *Although very hard to perform while alive, if you shoot the pink demon's shield repeatedly enough while he's still descending to the ground, he will be slanted to the ground. An easier way is to perform this is to wait for the red blob that the pink demon spits out to kill you and rapidly shooting the pink demon's shield while still dying. *If you die from the pink demon with its fire breath while still jumping and moving, you will die while still moving in that direction. Gallery Divine Intervention Background.png|The entire background of the game. Di.2.jpeg|The main menu. Images (1) di.jpg|Kid. Wheelchair Guy Character with Trash Can.svg|A character that looks like Wheelchair Guy. Segway Guy in DI.png|A character that looks like Segway Guy. WheelchairGuyOriginsNowPlaying.PNG|Divine Intervention. Demon.png|The Pink Demon. Final scene divine intervention.png|The final scene. Screen Shot 2013-08-24 at 7.59.47 PM.png|The girl. References Category:Divine Intervention Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Total Jerkface Category:Game Development Category:Flash Games created by Jim Category:Wheelchair Guy Category:Real Life References Category:Segway Guy Category:Games Category:Fancy Force Category:Features of TJF